


Whiskey Sweet

by orphan_account



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Banter, Cigarettes, Eventual Smut, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hotels, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Romance, Roommates, Smoking, Touring, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8623591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Paul and Daryl are roommates as well as being in the same band. A band named Whiskey Sweet and Whiskey Sweet goes on a winter tour a lot of things change for Paul and Daryl when it comes to their friendship and maybe they also both grow up and change along the way as well.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this story was originally going to have a different plot altogether but that plot didn't want to happen so this is what happened instead. Yes this has side Rickyl but Desus is the main pairing.
> 
> I really hope you guys like this and I am so nervous on sharing it since it has changed from what I had planned so please comment/kudos if you will :).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "You hate the guy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Paul exhaled softly as he stood outside the hotel smoking a cigarette. His band Whiskey Sweet had just finished their second show of their winter tour across the states and they finally had some downtime for the night. Downtime which for Glenn meant spending it with Maggie in their room ordering pizza and watching a movie.

Since she rarely saw him during the day thanks to the bands busy schedule and downtime for the other member, the guitarist Daryl, more than likely meant spending the night in his hotel room on the phone with his boyfriend back in Georgia.

A boyfriend few people knew about because Daryl wasn't out to many people because his family just weren't the type to accept things like that and also because his boyfriend was married to a woman and had two kids. Though Daryl said Rick always talked about how the youngest a baby girl named Judith wasn't really his.

In Paul's opinion he thought it was all a crock of shit and that Rick just enjoyed having his cake and eating it too. But Paul knew he was bias since he saw far more than the others did thanks to Daryl being his roommate in a small two bedroom Georgia apartment when the band wasn't touring.

Paul got to see how Daryl sometimes truly hurt over the position Rick put him in. Especially when Rick came up with excuses for not leaving his wife. Excuses that involved his children even the one that supposedly wasn't his baby.

Coming out of his thoughts though when he heard someone come outside the hotel, Paul looked over and he raised an eyebrow at the sight of Daryl.

"Figured you'd be inside talking to Rick on the phone," Paul spoke as Daryl walked to where he was, pulling out his own pack of cigarettes.

Watching as Daryl pulled a cigarette out and lit it up, soon taking a drag he kept his eyebrow raised.

"It's Rick and Lori's anniversary tonight," Daryl told him a hint of bitterness to his voice. "He isn't home. He's off playing the loving husband to her."

Frowning Paul nodded his head, "I'm sorry," he apologized though he doubted his words sounded sincere.

He knew Daryl could probably see right through them more than likely.

"No you ain't," Daryl said as he shook his head after taking a few more drags off his cigarette. "You hate the guy."

Paul crinkled his nose, "I don't hate him per say," he justified as he finished off his own cigarette. "I hate what he does to you though?"

"What he does to me?" Daryl asked sounding a bit confused which was a lot like him to be honest. To be confused about something like this. To be confused that Paul actually cared about his feelings because not many people ever had.

Which was maybe part of the reason he was drawn to Rick. Because Rick just used him when his wife wasn't enough.

"How he leaves you hanging and how he keeps making you second Daryl," Paul clarified as he shrugged his shoulders. "It's not fair."

Daryl laughed at that, though it was a bitter sounding laugh, "You make it sound as if Rick and I were are in a committed relationship," he said as he too finished his cigarette. "We ain't."

"But you want to be," Paul shot back as he locked eyes with Daryl. "I live with you and the walls are paper thin. Sometimes I hear what you say on the phone and not on the phone. I know you want him to leave Lori and I know he won't."

Daryl again laughed at that a look of anger flashing in Daryl's eyes, "I was stupid for wanting that and you shouldn't be listening to other people's conversations," he spoke and Paul knew the last bit was added on as an insult to him.

To make him feel bad for unintentionally hearing things. Though maybe sometimes it wasn't unintentional either. Maybe sometimes he did listen on purpose so he'd know how better to comfort the man whom he considered his friend.

"Next time I'll try harder not to hear," Paul muttered out sarcastically as he shook his head. "Enjoy your night moping though because of that prick," he finished before turning and heading inside.

Not caring if his words made Daryl anymore angry than he already was.

In the end Paul knew that Daryl truly wasn't angry with him. It was Rick that Daryl was angry at but since Rick wasn't here Daryl was just gonna lash out at the first person he saw. Which had just happened to be Paul. He would have done the same had it been Maggie or Glenn but neither where here.

Though if Maggie had been here Paul reckoned that Maggie wouldn't have taken Daryl's shit as easily as Paul had. Maggie was a hormonal pregnant woman right now and she would have given Daryl his dues right back.

Making it to the elevator, Paul pressed the button and stood in the lobby as he waited for the doors to open and as he stood there he was faintly aware of Daryl coming back inside and now standing beside him.

But neither man said a word to each other. It seemed both were in some silent war Daryl more than likely not wanting to apologize first and Paul knew he too didn't want to apologize either.

Why should he when Daryl had snapped first anyway?

When the doors opened Paul stepped into the elevator first, watching as Daryl got on as well and the minute the door shut behind him Daryl wordlessly moved to press the button for their floor. The elevator soon descending upwards.

"I'm sorry," Daryl finally cracked first his voice a soft whisper.

Soft enough that Paul wasn't sure he had heard him at first.

"What was that?" Paul asked in a teasing voice as he raised an eyebrow. "I didn't quite hear you the first time and all."

Daryl blushed as he shook his head, "I said I was sorry," he said and this time he was a little louder. "I ain't repeatin myself again."

"I'd never ask you too," Paul smiled as he moved a bit closer to Daryl to nudge him playfully in the arm. "But I forgive you," he said honestly because in the end he could never not forgive Daryl. He could never stay mad at him.

When the elevator doors opened once the elevator reached their floor, Paul got off first, turning to look back at Daryl.

"How about a movie night in my room?" he asked as he looked at the other man curiously. "Beats being alone all night."

Daryl paused as if he was contemplating Paul's offer. Biting his lip like he always did when he truly was contemplating something and a small part of Paul hoped that Daryl said yes and joined him in his room for the night. 

"Nah," Daryl finally said with a shake of his head. "Would much rather just be alone right now."

Paul only shrugged his shoulders, "Your loss then Dixon but you know where to find me if you change your mind," he stated before turning and walking away.

When he got to the door of his room, Paul took out his key card that he had stashed in the pocket of his jeans. Quickly letting himself back into his room so that he could shower and then try to find some dumb old boring movie on the TV to watch until he fell asleep.

Or what little bit of sleep he'd get until they had to wake up tomorrow and get ready to load onto their too cramped tour bus and head off to the next state they were going too.

Paul believed it was Virginia which was ironically the state he had been born and raised in until eighteen. Then once he had turned eighteen he had left and only ever came back for holidays to visit his mom.

A woman who would most likely be at the show they had in Virginia two days from now. A woman who would probably expect him to stay at her house for that short time instead of opting to stay in the small hotel rooms.

Which was probably a better idea. Not to mention the beds were more comfortable at her house anyway.

Shaking his head though, Paul came out of his thoughts as he headed to go get a clean pair of boxers to put on after his shower as well as a hair tie to pull his hair back into a bun with because it was much easier for him to sleep when his hair was pulled up into a bun and out of his face.

***

Exiting the bathroom a while later, Paul was in the process of throwing his hair up into a bun when he heard a light knocking on the door of his hotel room. A knocking he'd know anywhere by now.

Though he couldn't help the smirk that played on his lips as he walked a bit closer to the door. "Who is it?" he called out softly though still loud enough that the person on the other side of the door could hear him.

"Housekeeping," Daryl's voice replied back teasingly which made Paul's smirk grow. "I even have a cute little french maid outfit on and everything."

Laughing at that Paul moved to unlock the door and open it, though the minute the door was open he watched as Daryl paused at the site of him. A blush coating his cheeks when he realized the reason why Daryl had paused.

Daryl paused because he had checked him out. 

"Didn't know the idea of me in a french maid's uniform got you to get all half naked," Daryl finally spoke again as he shook his head. Coming out of whatever daze he had been in to make him cheek Paul out. "Otherwise I wouldn't have made the joke," he finished as he stepped inside of Paul's room.

"Oh fuck off Dixon," Paul replied back with another laugh. "For your information I just got out of the shower so my state of almost undress wasn't because of you. Anyway when I'm alone in my room I tend to sleep in just my boxers," he said as he shut the door behind Daryl finally. "Don't tell me you sleep fully clothed?" he questioned knowing that even though they lived together he still didn't know everything about Daryl.

"Most nights I do," Daryl answered as he walked to the edge of the bed and sat down, looking up at Paul again.

Though Paul could see that it was hard for Daryl not to let his eyes wander down to the boxers that Paul had on.

"You are truly weird," he mused with a shake of his head as he moved to plop down on the bed opposite of the one that Daryl was sitting on and out of the corner of his eye he could see Daryl giving him a playful gaze.

"You know I came here to watch shitty cable movies on a hotel TV. Not be called names," Daryl stated though Paul could tell just from his tone that he wasn't angry or offended. "I can always go back to my room and leave you all alone again."

Turning the TV on, Paul made an effort to look at Daryl as he flipped through the stations silently, "Oh yeah, then do it," he shot back with a tiny smirk because he knew in the end Daryl wouldn't leave.

Daryl had came to his room tonight for a reason. More than likely so he could have company and try to forget that the man he was in love with was off spending the night with the woman he was married too. Celebrating an anniversary of a marriage that he cared little for but yet cared for Daryl even less to leave it.

So no, Daryl wouldn't leave the room because he needed Paul's company right now and Paul was glad to give that to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Excerpt: "Are you really leaving me already?" a rough sleep voice sounded and Daryl who was halfway to the door paused in his tracks before slowly turning to face Paul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my fuck it has been ages since I updated this literal months but I got stuck and just kept getting stuck each time I worked on this chapter. But here it is even if it isn't as long as I'd like it to be.

Waking the next morning as he felt a body against him, Daryl's eyes shot open quickly and he sat up in bed. Taking in his surroundings as the events of last night played in his mind.

How he had came to Paul's room after much contemplation because he hadn't wanted to sit around in his own room moping. There wasn't any use in it when he couldn't change the fact that Rick was out with Lori last night celebrating their anniversary.

A fact that Daryl had hoped to forget by coming to Paul's room and watching whatever cheesy movies they had on the hotel TV stations and it had worked. It worked well enough that he had even allowed the other man to get in the same bed as him but he had put down a no cuddling policy. Something that he knew would be hard for Paul but also something that Daryl just didn't like. Not even with Rick.

He was no damn cuddler but when he had woken up Paul's arm had been around his waist, having moved off him when he moved to sat up. Though of course Paul had slept through it which wasn't surprising. Paul could probably sleep through anything.

Daryl on the other hand was usually awoken by every little thing so he was surprised that he hadn't felt it when Paul's arm had slipped around him last night. But maybe he had slept better than he usually did, his brain knowing he needed the sleep after all the shit with Rick being out with Lori had done to his mind.

Shaking his head softly, he moved from the bed knowing he didn't want to be here when Paul woke up. He already most days back home had to deal with Paul in the mornings and he liked to avoid it as much as he could on the road.

Anyway he was pretty sure he had agreed to have breakfast with Tara, a friend of his who was also their roadie this tour. Apparently she needed to discuss something important. More than likely something regarding her love life and Daryl wasn't sure why she had chosen him. It wasn't like he was the best when it came to love even if he was probably pathetically gone for Rick who would never truly be his in the end.

So Tara would probably be better suited to talk to Maggie or Glenn or maybe even Paul. They'd have better advice than he'd ever have.

"Are you really leaving me already?" a rough sleep voice sounded and Daryl who was halfway to the door paused in his tracks before slowly turning to face Paul.

He wasn't sure why his cheeks were heating up or why he was embarrassed about leaving before Paul woke up. It wasn't like they had slept together or anything. Paul was just a good friend who had helped him forget things for a few hours.

"Promised Tara I'd have breakfast with her," Daryl answered knowing it was partly the truth. Though Paul didn't have to know that.

Paul only nodded his head skeptically, "Excuses excuses Dixon," he grumbled out with a slight pout. "It looked like you were leaving me without a goodbye after I was a good friend and offered my company to you last night. Even agreed to sleep in the same bed as you so you'd stop being lonely."

"Actually if I remember correctly, you asked to sleep with me," Daryl corrected him with a pointed look but Paul only smirked. "I wasn't lonely and I didn't need you beside me," he told the other man and as he spoke he wasn't sure why but his words felt like acid.

Like they hurt to say them because maybe they held some truth. But no, they couldn't because that would be admitting he needed someone and on most good days he didn't need anyone.

Just himself and maybe Rick but Rick didn't want him.

"Keep lying to yourself," Paul shot back as if he had been reading Daryl's mind. "But enjoy your breakfast with Tara. Bring me back leftovers please," he pouted and god did Daryl hate his pout because he kind of looked adorable.

Though he'd never tell Paul that, never let him know he found anything he did adorable because then he'd get a bit more of an ego than he already had. An ego that their band's countless fangirls stroked and not one that Daryl needed to stroke.

"I ain't," Daryl huffed out before turning to leave again. Hoping that Tara hadn't beaten him down to the lobby already.

If she had he'd never hear the end of it because for some odd reason Tara always tried and kept failing to beat him to places they were supposed to meet at.

Which clearly it wasn't his fault that he tended to not have to do much to get ready. It was just the way he was.

***

Making it to the lobby Daryl stopped in his tracks when he saw Tara already there sitting in one of the chairs. Clearly more invested in her phone then what was going on around her and Daryl felt a bit stunned that she had beaten him here.

That somehow he had finally lost whatever weird thing they had going on with trying to beat each other to a place first.

When he reached Tara though he cleared his throat to get her attention, watching as she looked up from her phone with a blush that turned her cheeks pink. Like she had just been caught looking at porn or something. A fact Daryl doubted she actually was.

At least he hoped she wasn't anyway.

"You ready?" Daryl asked her softly as she stood from the chair, pocketing her cell phone as a smile appeared on her lips despite her blush.

Tara nodded her head, "Of course I am ready but just so you know I am going to rub it in your face the whole way to the diner that I beat you to the lobby first."

"I never expected anything but that from you," Daryl retorted as Tara eventually lead the way out of the hotel. "Though I was hoping you'd give me a sign or clue about what you need to talk about," he told her as he looked down at the sidewalk as they walked.

Again having a feeling whatever it was she needed to talk about had to do with her love life and once again feeling like he was incompetent at giving advice.

"Maggie's sister," Tara spoke almost in a whisper. Whisper enough that Daryl had to strain to hear her and it confirmed what he suspected.

Tara wanted to talk about her love life. Something he would suck at giving advice about.

"Beth Greene?" Daryl questioned with a raised eyebrow knowing Maggie had brought her sister on the tour with them and it did seem lately when Tara wasn't hanging out with him she was hanging out with Beth.

So maybe it shouldn't surprise him that maybe she was starting to fall for Beth. Though he thought Tara had a girlfriend or special friend back home so that could be why she was conflicted and if that was the case Daryl really was incompetent on giving advice.

After all he was sleeping with Rick and Rick was married to Lori. Would never leave her no matter how much he told Daryl otherwise.

Which was one reason Daryl knew that Paul didn't like the man. But he was glad that usually Paul kept his dislike of Rick to himself because Daryl didn't need to hear it out loud.

Only made him more of ashamed of being the man on the side when someone outwardly complained about how much of a douche Rick was. Daryl feeling like one too because he willingly slept with Rick.

Was willing to ruin a family for any ounce of love Rick showed him all while knowing he deserved better. Yet he didn't go for it because all of his life he believed he had never deserved better and sometimes even now he could convince himself of the same thing.

"Yeah, but I'll tell you more about it once we are inside the diner," Tara spoke up as she came to a stop outside the diner.

Daryl looking up at her as he made a face, dreading having to talk about something he didn't even know how to help with.

"Oh don't look like you will die having to talk about feelings," Tara teased him with a shake of her head before turning to head inside of the diner. "You'll live Daryl."

"That's debatable," Daryl muttered under his breath as he followed Tara inside the diner. Wishing now that he had stayed in the room with Paul.

Gotten a bit more sleep, done anything to delay this conversation.


End file.
